


My smut and savior

by frado



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frado/pseuds/frado
Summary: Geralt saves female reader (you) from danger, things get stiff in the saddle and hot in the sheets.First go at this and only seen season 1 of show (starting book series now). Comments welcome--let me know what you (didnt) like and help make future installments better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	My smut and savior

Your eyes dart rapidly as the blindfold falls from your face, taking in the sight of the man who just saved you from unthinkable horrors. Wait--you panic--is he a man? His eyes are black as night, in stark contrast to his pale skin and silver hair. His hands are gentle though, as they untie your hands and offer you water from a canteen. Suddenly aware of how parched you are, you greedily gulp it down, barely thinking enough to leave some for him.

“Finish it” he says in deep voice and he turns away to retrieve his horse.

“Wait!” you yell after him. You jump to your feet but your legs collapse beneath you. With unnatural speed, he appears at your side, a strong arm around firmly your waist, catching your fall.

“Don’t be foolish, rest while I prep our horse”

Our horse. You relax into his chest and allow him to lower you back to ground.

You watch as he adjusts his saddle and packs. Maybe it’s the adrenaline but you can’t help admire the view… you shake yourself out of it. Sharing a horse is going to awkward as is, let’s not add sexual tension to the mix.

He returns, extending large, callused hand. You notice his eyes are normal now—or, almost normal. You’ve never met anyone with gold eyes before… You realize you’re staring and look away, taking his hand. Your legs have recovered and you make it to the horse just fine, but he’s kind enough to help you into the saddle.

It’s a tight fit; you’re practically sitting in his lap. When he picks up the reins you’re entirely encapsulated, head pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around you. It’s such a vulnerable, intimate position, but oddly comfortable. You don’t even mind his sweat. 

As adrenaline gives way to exhaustion you drift off to the sway of the saddle.

\----------------------

He shifts in his seat and you wake suddenly. “Sorry” he murmurs, barely audible.

The sun is low on the horizon but you recognize the area—not far to go. You straighten yourself up, cramped from dozing upright, despite the cozy seat. The moment you do though, you realize why the saddle seems smaller than you remember. Your ass rubs against a poorly hidden erection. 

You can feel his hold body stiffen as he tries to stifle a gasp. You feel blood rushing to your pussy. You're glad you aren’t facing so he can’t see you blush. You’re hyper aware now of every place your bodies touch. His chest rising and falling behind you, his arms flexing now and then around you as he leads the horse. His thighs holding up your own. And of course, the slow, rhythmic sway of your hips together with every step. Every now and then, you even feel a pulse against your ass, sending your thoughts swimming. You’re aching for more so you adjust your seat again.

You look down at the hand halfway up your inner thigh, then up to see his staring down at you, his salt and pepper hair framing his slight scowl.

“Don’t start something you won't finish” he growls. A flood of warmth to your vulva and your heart starts racing. 

You don’t even hesitate, moving your hips again and challenging him, “and if I intend to finish?”

He closes his eyes and lets out and an animalistic sound: not quite a purr, not quite a growl. The hand on your thigh moves around your waist, pulling you closer to him, holding you firmly against his throbbing erection. You gasp and grip his thigh with one hand to steady yourself. He buries his face in your hair, taking in your sent as you pass through the gates into town.

You’re barely dismounted before he’s tossed coin to the innkeeper, taken your hand, and started striding inside. You rush to keep up. His mouth is on yours before the door even closes. His hands are on your ass, squeezing, and lifting you up onto the bed. He bites your lower lip and when you gasp, his tongue enters forcefully. You reach down, wanting to finally touch the hard cock that started all this, but his hands grab your wrists and pin them to the bed above your head. He breaks your kiss long enough to look down, his eyes asking the silent question. 

With your nod he returns with more urgency than before, one hand sliding down your body as he pushes your legs apart with his own. His hand reaching down your pants sends a hot rush to the whole area and you moan when he finally reaches your pussy. His mouth moves to your neck and he breathes in your scent again, kisses your neck. He releases your wrists and tears off your shirt with one hand, the other still in your pants, exploring your crevasses. 

“Please” you whimper, surely he knows you’re ready, you’re soaking wet.

“Please what?” he mumbles into your breasts, making you gasp as he latches on to your nipple.

“Fuck me” you barely manage between pants. He slips a finger into your pussy in response. Not enough. You move your hips instinctively, wanting more. He gives you a second finger to ride as he sucks on one tit, roughly fondling the other.

Before long though, his mouth progresses further southward. As they reach your hips, his fingers leave you and he pulls your pants away, lifting his head to admire the view. You look down as he spreads your lips apart with his fingers. He glances up at you briefly and you see the hunger in his eyes before he wraps both arms under your legs and buries his face in your pussy. You fall back and moan as his tongue circles your entrance and a thumb teases your clit. You run your finger through his gray hair.

Tongue is shortly replaced by fingers as he moves to suck on your clit. “Oh my god!” you scream, arching your back. He mumbles something into your pussy. You’re so close, but he pulls his head back. You groan in protest and grind your hips against his hand.

“Not yet,” he purrs. 

“But…”

“And it’s Geralt.” He gives your clit one more teasing brush as he pulls his hands away to undo his belt. 

Your mind returns to that pulsating erection. To finally get your hands on that cock... You turn and get on your knees as he unzips his pants. His huge cocks falls out and slaps you in the face. Instantly you have both hands around it and are licking the tip. You feel a hand on the back of your head urging you to take more of his throbbing dick into your mouth. You comply eagerly, and he moans as your lips slide down his cock. When his dick hits the back of your throat his hands go lax, but you don’t stop. He gasps as you take his dick to the hilt, licking the underside with your tongue and cupping his balls.

“Oh, fuuuck” he moans, his hips shaking just so slightly.

Suddenly, he pushes you back onto the bed and climbs on top of you, shoving your legs apart. You feel his hot breath on your neck and his cock pressed against your entrance. 

"Beg." Its just a whisper but commanding nonetheless. 

"Please! Please fuck me Geralt!"

"Gladly," he growls before biting your neck and thrusting himself balls deep inside you. You scream in pleasure, wrapping your arms and legs around his torso. He lets out a deep moan as he buries his hard cock in your pussy. It feels so good to be full of him, to meet that aching desire. He slowly grinds his hips back and forth and you feel his cock shifting inside you as he explores every angle. You feel his balls against your lips as he does and your clit grinds against his abdomen. 

"Mmmmm" he moans into your ear, "I've been imagining this for hours. Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock."

The dirty words in his deep gravelly voice send you into a tailspin so you arch your back in response. His mouth latches onto a nipple as you do. At the same time, he pulls his cock almost all the way before pounding it back in, making you gasp.

He looks up at you with a menacing face "How rough can you handle?"

You manage between gasps, "as rough as you want--take me Geralt! Please! Fuck me as hard as you can."

His pupils widen and he gives you a crooked grin, "I hope you don't regret that." 

He leans back and flips you over, his cock never leaving your pussy. You're lying on your stomach, him sitting just on the back on your thighs, his cock still stuffed up your pussy. He pauses to admire your ass, grabbing half in each big hand and pushing your cheeks up so he can can watch his cock stretching your pussy open. 

He slaps one cheek--it stings, just enough so make you gasp and your pussy clench in reflex. "Mmmm" he moans, and slaps the other side while he gently rides your pussy. 

Grabbing a fistful of your hair he pulls your head back and picks up speed. Riding you. Fucking your pussy. He grunts with every pounding thrust and his balls slap against your clit edging you closer to climax. 

"Cum for me, I want to feel your pussy shudder around my cock as I fuck you." You comply involuntarily, gasping, your whole body shivering. His cock seems to swell twice in size as you clench down on him. 

He roars and slams into you with all his strength, your pussy impossibly full with his manhood and he pumps you full of cum. He collapses down on top of you, groaning in your ear while you pant, recovering from your own orgasm.

You remorse when he pulls out slowly and drops down onto his back beside you with a sigh. You turn, resting your head on his heaving chest and he wraps an arm around you. Before long, you've both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
